liar_liar_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tohru Kunikuda
Tohru Kunikuda is a supporting character in all of Liar Liar: Pants on Fire, the Liar Liar 2 demo, and Wakabayashi Blood Idol. He is the leader of the Occult Club in the unnamed high school of the before-mentioned games. Appearance Tohru is seen with light-to-moderate short, purple hair. Although he has bangs, they're cut at a rather uneven stance, as the left side of his bangs hang down over his eye, and the right side stays up above. He has pale skin and pink eyes. He's been explained by Toki, the creator of the Liar Liar games, to actually appear relatively chubby despite what the sprites say. While his canon height is not confirmed, he must be around 5'4-5'5 since he's 4-5 inches more than Wakabayashi. His regular school uniform consists of a woody brown colored suit, with golden buttons keeping it closed at all times he's been seen. Beneath his top layer is a white, collared dress-shirt, and a Turkish rose scarf that he keeps tucked under his suit. Tohru wears a black choker, one that has a golden cross hanging off the bottom of it. He also wears earrings that identically match the religious symbol around his neck. In Wakabayashi Blood Idol, Tohru takes on two different outfits than he's normally seen in. The first one he's seen in is what appears to be a dark grey, off-the-shoulder, sleeveless dress, of course taking on a Gothic nature. There's a large, black bow placed in the very top center of the front of the dress. Fringe-like ruffles go all the way around the shirt hole, a line that parts from the bow crossing through the middle. Tohru still sports the cross earrings he wears with his regular outfit, however they're black instead of gold. His collar is also still there, however it's now different as well. Another miniature bow is seen on the front of the new collar, fringe-like material going all the way around it once more. Notably, there's also a single fringe armband around his upper-right arm. His other appearance in Blood Idol is his idol outfit, which is a complex lavender, sleeveless crop-top vest. Around the opening from the neck is a much darker shade of purple, a white line signifying a little distance from the outlines. A slightly lighter, heart-shaped button keeps the vest held shut. His undershirt is also a crop-top, however it's just a plain white with a fancy jabot. His neck-wear is the same color as the previous dark shade of purple that's around his vest opening, a large, shiny, violet heart-center placed in the middle of a large bow connected to his collar. Anything below his stomach is unknown. His earrings are also different now too, as they're hearts to match his outfit. Personality Tohru is shown to be rather well-balanced, using logic and sensibility to overcome things unlike the rest of the cast. He's described as a tsukkomi by Toki, otherwise known as someone who's much more reasonable and especially smarter than his following peers. It's been made clear that Tohru is rather sadistic and twisted, even outside of it being directly stated (for example, his endings and routes in the games). While he comes off as rather timid and nervous, it's more so his cravings for companionship and love that results in him behaving this way. Things don't unsettle him much, but Tohru Kunikuda still gets frightened easily and is actually prone to getting hurt in simple ways. He has rather bad trust issues, which is mostly understandable after his ties with Koshi Tanaka and his many negative past issues with both his parents and peers. Although he comes off as obsessive, or "yandereish" in nature, he's actually much more dominant and dependent than anything else. Possessive in nature, he's very needy and gets stuck with people easily, and because of this, he has a hard time making friends and being around other people. This may have been why he opened up to Yukari Minamida so fast. Oddly enough, he prefers being alone despite his yearning for friends and company. Obviously shown throughout the games and within his backstory, it's clear that Tohru isn't the happiest kid in the school. Whether it be because of pressure and force from his parents, Koshi Tanaka, loneliness, or overall mental issues is unknown. It's clear he also has a caring and sensitive side deep down, or else he wouldn't have worried so much for Minami Minamida's safety (although this was mostly because of care for Yukari). He's very determined to build up the Occult group into a proper club, stating he believed he could do it if he really tried in Liar Liar: Pants on Fire. Backstory Tohru's mother is a pharmacist, while his father is a surgeon. His parents are very strict and overbearing, wanting him to follow in their exact footsteps so that he will be successful like them.http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 They're depicted as the kind of parents who believe they're helping, but are ultimately making things worse. He's put under pressure by them both a lot, as they seem to only speak about his future or his not-so-amazing grades. Tohru prefers not being in his own home because of this, and tries to stay out as much as possible. Back in elementary school, he was picked on and bullied (whether this was physically or just verbally has yet to be stated) by the other students.http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 This might have been an influence on him getting held back one year, however it could've just been because of his bad grades. During this time, Tohru and Koshi Tanaka were "pals", as Koshi defended Tohru and stood up for him, and also helped him make friends. They stopped talking for four years, and he's now the leader of the Occult Club in an unnamed high school he attends with the rest of the cast. Relationships Koshi Tanaka Koshi Tanaka and Tohru Kunikuda don't necessarily have the best relationship. Despite the way it appears to be, Tanaka doesn't actually care for Tohru at all. He finds him as an annoyance and an utter disturbance, and simply uses him for his own personal gain as he does with most other people. Although Tanaka defended Tohru from bullies and was generally kind to him when they were both in elementary school together, he never considered him anything more than a school friend and only assisted him because he believed it was the right thing to do. In the Liar Liar Demo, Tanaka is revealed to have been using Tohru as a stepping stool to getting closer to unraveling Yukari Minamida and Miho Sonoda. It was stated that Koshi Tanaka would actually laugh at Tohru if he did attempt to confess his feelings. Tohru on the other hand adored Koshi Tanaka, and was utterly devastated they stopped speaking to one another for so long. He considered Tanaka his absolute best friend, and had/has a majorly possessive crush on him. When he found out he was being used by Tanaka, it very obviously crushed and upset him. In the Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire ending where Tohru painfully amputates Tanaka's legs, he accordingly took him somewhere secluded where he couldn't get away so that his parents couldn't find out. In the far past, Tohru was extremely jealous when he found out Yukari and Tanaka had began dating in the past, but didn't want to intervene because he didn't want to upset his crush by killing off somebody who he held dear. Of course, he was extremely excited when he found out Tanaka and Yukari broke off the relationship. Akira Tobitaka In the "Don't look for Him/Her" ending of the Liar Liar 2 demo, Tohru is captured by Akira Tobitaka after he goes on a hunt to find Minami Minamida for Yukari. He kept him as a slave for the time being. Ironically, Minami was with Akira, as he was the cause of her consensual disappearance, and the both of them tortured Tohru endlessly for months (or possibly even a year or so). This left him with no arm and no tongue, along with horrible facial bandages. The possibilities are endless with Akira... Tohru covered himself up completely once he finally got free, keeping his body as hidden as possible. It's said that Akira would enjoy picking on Tohru and scaring him due to how easily it is to startle him and rile him up. Minami Minamida In the "Don't look for Him/Her" ending of the Liar Liar 2 demo, Tohru is captured by both Akira Tobitaka and Minami after he went on a search to find her for Yukari despite not knowing her beforehand. There, both Akira and Minami kept him as a slave, torturing him endlessly for months (or possibly even a year or so). At some point during his time with the two, Minami cut out Tohru's tongue for questioning if she'd like to run away with him and be free of Akira. Asides from that, he was left with a cut off arm and many facial bandages. Tohru covered himself up completely once he finally got free, keeping his body as hidden as possible. Yukari Minamida Tohru Kunikuda and Yukari Minamida have a perfectly fine relationship. He trusts and cares for her more than he does with most other people, going so far as to consider her a friend. They both seem to enjoy each other's presence after finding out about both Miho Sonoda and Koshi Tanaka's betrayals towards them. Rather soon the two of them opened up towards one another, getting cozy around each other. He was rather worried for Yukari's sister for her, offering to help and continuing to look even after Yukari and Wakabayashi became one and refused to help any longer. Tohru seems to have known about Yukari in the past since she was dating Tanaka, and did envy her for a short while. Once Yukari and Tanaka broke up, he never seemed to bat much of an eye towards her again until the events of Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire and the Liar Liar 2 demo. Miho Sonoda Tohru and Miho don't seem to be on the best of terms, however it's hard to determine if the two are okay with each other or not. Tanaka had tricked Tohru into spying on both Miho and Yukari for him, which clearly wasn't to Miho's liking. He was threatened by her at some point with force, a sharp weapon getting used to make him crack under pressure so that Koshi Tanaka would spill what she wanted him to. Tohru's seemingly not afraid of her, but of course she's not somebody he wants to be around. He believes the way Miho treated Yukari was gross, and wanted Yukari to have better. Yukabayashi Tohru accidentally created Yukabayashi by attempting to summon a spirit to aid his and Yukari's quest in finding Minami. This ultimately backfired, as it was the ghost of Satoru Wakabayashi. Carelessly, the dead student possessed Yukari and they became one. Tohru and Yukabayashi's relationship is hard to pinpoint, as Yukabayashi is both a mix of Wakabayashi and Yukari. Tohru seems to find them relatively annoying for getting caught up in attention so often, as he was hopeful they would come along with him to find Minami Minamida- the entire reason Yukabayashi was even created. However, despite these feelings towards them, Tohru helps Yukabayashi reach stardom in the "Ticket to Stardom!" ending of the Liar Liar 2 demo. In the "Don't look for Him/Her" endings of the same game, a part of Yukari shows through as they mourn over his disappearance and set their life on finding Tohru again. Nao Nao and Tohru only had one encounter in one ending, which is when Tohru gets free from Akira Tobitaka and Minami Minamida in the Liar Liar 2 demo. He simply gives a letter to her so that it may get back to Yukabayashi. Trivia * Tohru has a pet pig named "Hamlet". He was originally going to use it for some form of sacrificial ritual, but the pig loved him too much for him to be able to actually slaughter it. * Tohru is religious, as he's confirmed to be a Christian. * Tohru collects "creepy/cursed" looking dolls. * To get into the Occult Club, there are rather odd and ritualistic tests to see if you get in. Toki stated it would vary from person to person, but he wouldn't ever let it be something simple due to his needy side and trust issues. The welcoming ceremony, otherwise called the initiation ceremony, is getting drenched in pigs blood. * Tohru is the only member in the Occult Club, however if other people were to join, anything he said would be like the official law. Most of the things they did would be rather cliche, like typical teenage goth things. For example, trying to summon Satan, trying to learn Latin, collecting items for rituals, and listening to edgy Gothic music. * Tohru sighs a lot in succession. https://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 * He is passionate about Literature. http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 * He's demiromantic pansexual. https://twitter.com/tokimekiwaku/status/929071453172936704 * Tohru is a e boy. References ru:Тору Куникуда Category:Characters